100th Days Of Summer
by xiuperman
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] Kim Baekhyun, gadis periang yang memiliki wajah cantik jelita dengan latar belakang yang sempurna dan Wu Chanyeol lelaki tampan yang tidak jauh dari kata sempurna sehingga hampir semua gadis tertarik padanya, tetapi dia hanya melihat seorang gadis dan memantapkan hatinya untuk gadis itu. Mampukah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghadapi kenyataan selanjutnya? [CHANBAEK-GS!]
1. Chapter 1

100th Day of Summer.

Author : xiuperman

Pairing: ChanBaek, find by yourself.

Rating : T

Length: Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst / GenderSwitch.

Disclaimer : Haii! First fanfict from xiuperman! Ngga jamin beneran angst seengaknya nyoba lah ya. All cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua. Alur dan cerita milik summerpcy. Happy Reading!

Summary: Kim Baekhyun, gadis polos yang memiliki wajah cantik jelita dengan latar belakang yang sempurna, tidak sedikit lelaki yang tertarik padanya. Wu Chanyeol lelaki tampan yang tidak jauh dari kata sempurna hampir semua gadis tertarik padanya, tapi dia hanya melihat seorang gadis dan memantapkan hatinya untuk gadis itu. Tapi mampukah dia menghadapi kenyataan selanjutnya? "Another month. Another year. Another smile. Another tear. Another winter and another summer too. But there can never be another you, Baekhyun." -Chanyeol. [GS! CHANBAEK! EXOFANFICTION! DLDR!]

xiuperman presents

.

.

100th Days of Summer

"Eomma!" bocah mungil itu berlari dengan riang menuju pangkuan ibunya. "Lihat apa yang kutemukan!" Dia membawa sekuntum bunga.  
" Ah! Cantik sekali, dimana kau menemukanya sayang? " tanya ibunya sambil mengusap lembut rambut anak perempuan satu-satunya.  
"Disana!" bocah itu menujuk tempat dia menemukan bunga. "Eomma eomma, menunduklah." Sang ibu pun menunduk, bocah mungil itu memasangkan bunga ke telinga ibunya. "Eomma sangat cantik!"  
Sang ibu tersenyum dengan tingkah laku anaknya ini. "Terima kasih sayang, baekkie ingin eskrim?"

"Tentu saja! Baekkie sangat sangat suka eskrim! Ayo eomma kita beli eskrim!" bocah itu turun dari pangkuan ibunya dan menarik-narik lengan ibunya untuk segera menuju kedai es krim di seberang jalan.

" Iya sayang, sebentar ya. Ibu menerima telfon dari teman ibu dulu." Bocah mungil itu melepas tanganya dari lengan ibunya dan menekuk wajahnya. Karena tidak sabar menunggu, dia mulai mendekati jalan raya, dan tanpa dia ketahui ada sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan. Sang ibu yang melihat anaknya dalam bahaya, segera berlari secepat mungkin. "Baekkie!" Teriak sang Ibu dan memeluk anaknya.

CRASH *fail-_-*

.

.

.

"Eomma?" Bocah mungil itu melihat keadaan sang Ibu yang terpasang alat-alat bantu nafasnya. Dia melihat sang ayah, Kim Joonmyeon sedang mengusak wajahnya kasar.  
"Appa." Panggilnya sambil menarik-narik baju Ayahnya.  
"Ada apa Baekkie?" dia menggendong anak semata wayangnya itu.  
"Eomma kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Ibunya yang berada di dalam ruangan ICU.  
"Eomma? Dia sedang sakit sayang." Ucap Joonmyeon dengan senyum miris.  
"Ini gara-gara Baekkie ya?" bocah itu menundukkan wajahnya. "Eomma pasti sakit gara-gara Baekkie."  
"Tidak sayang, Eomma sakit tidak gara-gara Baekkie." Jawab Joonmyeon mendongakkan wajah anaknya.  
"Tuan Joonmyeon?" Panggil Dokter Kim.  
"Ne, Dokter Kim. Ada apa?"  
"Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, Tuan. Tapi mungkin ini adalah kehendak Tuhan." Ucap Dokter Kim sambil melepas Sarung Tanganya.  
"Tap-tapi Dokter, tadi keadaan Istri saya baik-baik saja. Detak jantungnya juga bejalan dengan normal di monitor!" Elak Joonmyeon.  
"Tapi Tuan, Ini semua sudah kehendak Tuhan. Pihak kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Saya permisi, ini adalah cobaan untuk keluarga anda Tuan." Dokter Kim menunduk dan meninggalkan Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun.  
"Appa, dokter itu bilang apa? Dan kenapa alat-alat yang dipasang di Eomma dilepas?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.  
"Eomma pergi ke surga Baekhyun, eomma pergi meninggalkan kita." Joonmyeon memeluk anaknya dan menangis.  
"Andwae! Eomma tidak boleh pergi. Andwae!" Baekhyun menangis mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di pelukan Joonmyeon. "Eomma tidak boleh pergi, Appa!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon meletakkan Bunga Mawar di makan Ibunya. Genap satu Windu Ibunya meninggalkan Ayahnya dan dirinya.  
"Selamat Pagi Eomma, sudah genap delapan tahun kau meninggalkan kita. Waktu cepat berlalu, lihat sekarang aku sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja Eomma. Apakah aku terlihat cantik, Eomma? Tentu saja aku terlihat cantik karena Eomma juga cantik!" Baekhyun memeluk nisan Ibunya sambil meneteskan airmata. Joonmyeon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miris.

"Baekhyun? Ayo kita pulang. Appa harus bertemu dengan klien Appa." Joonmyeon mengangkat tubuh anaknya yang sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis itu.  
Mereka berdua berjalan ke Mobil dan berangkat ke restoran yang akan digunakan untuk pertemuan Ayahnya.  
"Appa akan bertemu dengan siapa hari ini? Ini kan hari Minggu kenapa harus bertemu klien?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.  
"Ini pertemuan penting Baekkie. Klien Appa baru saja pulang dari Inggris. Dia datang untuk membahas saham perusahaan kita." Jelas Joonmyeon.

Ya, Kim Joonmyeon siapa yang tidak kenal dengan dia? Pria Tegas dan Berwibawa yang memiliki wajah tampan dan senyum Angelicnya. Walaupun sudah hampir kepala 4, wajahnya tetap saja tampan. Dia adalah pemilik Kim Company, perusahaan yang bergerak di Bidang pertambangan yang di bentuknya hampir satu dekade yang lalu, ya sebelum istrinya, Park Chorong meninggal.

Dia dikaruniani anak perempuan yang tak kalah cantik, Kim Baekhyun. Rambut panjang sebahu yang tertata dengan rapi, jari lentik, kaki jenjang dan tubuh yang ramping. Baekhyun duduk di kelas Dua SMA sekarang.

"Apakah aku harus ikut?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melhat wajah Appanya yang sedang fokus menyetir.  
"Tentu saja, Appa akan mengenalkanmu dengan anak klien Appa." Senyum Joonmyeon merekah. Baekhyun hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban Ayahnya.  
"Ah ya, Appa besok bisa datang ke sekolahku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.  
"Untuk apa? Kau bolos ya?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.  
"Tidak! Mana mungkin aku bolos!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Appa besok dipanggil oleh Sekolah untuk mengambil beasiswaku semester depan." Jawabnya.  
"Gadis apa mendapat beasiswa lagi? Daebak!" Puji Joonmyeon sambil mengacak rambut anaknya.  
"Tentu saja, ini berkat aku belajar dengan tekun!" Baekhyun memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya.  
"Ne ne ne, besok Appa akan datang kesekolahmu. Kajja, sekarang kita turun."

Joonmyeon turun dari mobilnya diikuti gadisnya yang hari ini memakai dress diatas lutut berwarna merah marron tanpa lengan yang ditutupi oleh cardigan rajutnya serta flat shoes berwarna merah muda. Baekhyun menggadeng tangan Appanya dan mengikutinya memasuki Cafe.  
" Yo! Joonmyeon!" Panggil seseorang sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganya.  
"Ah, Wu Yi Fan!" Jonnmyeon menghampiri rekan kerjanya itu dan memeluknya. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Kris!" Joonmyeon menjabat tangan Kris –nickname dari Wu Yi Fan- dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kris yang diikuti Baekhyun.  
"Baekhyun, ini teman Appa yang baru saja datang dari Inggris. Kris, ini Baekhyun. Kau masih ingat kan?" tanya Joonmyeon.  
"Yeah, tentu saja masih. Terakhir aku melihatnya masih bocah mungil yang suka memakai bandana kelincinya sekarang sudah beranjak dewasa." Ucap Kris sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya tersipu mendengar ucapan Kris.  
"Ah ya, Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun perkenalkan ini Istriku dan Putraku. Huang Zi Tao dan Wu Chanyeol. Kau mengingatnya?"  
"Ya, tentu saja!" Joonmyeon menjabat tangan Zi Tao dan Wu Chanyeol. "Baekhyun beri salam pada keluarga Wu."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Baekhyun imnida." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk memberi salam pada Tao.  
"Cantiknya, uri Baekkie. Sudah besar ne sekarang." Tao memeluk Baekhyun dan mencubit pipinya gemas.  
"Ne Ahjumma." Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu dan tersenyum.  
"Kim Baekhyun."  
"Wu Chanyeol." Ucapnya sambil membalas jabatan tangan Baekhyun.

To Be Continued

HUAHAHAHAHA. Tbc dengan sangat amat tidak elit. Gimana ancur gak? Ancur gak? Ancur lah ya pastinya. Namanya juga masih belajar buat fanfict maklum ya maklum.  
Maaf ya buat yang gasuka sama Chorong kalo dipasangin sama Joonmyeon. Gapapa kan? Cuma dikit kok ya, Cuma nama doang WUAHAHHAAHHAHA.  
Part ini belum ada moment-moment bersama/? Soalnya ini part pengenalan siapa itu Baekhyun. Ya hanya ini yang dapat saya sampaikan, kurang lebihnya saya minta maaf/?

BYEBYEE! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA. KARENA REVIEW READERS ADALAH KELANGSUNGAN DARI FICT INI.

WITH LOVE,

XIUPERMAN


	2. Chapter 2

100th Day of Summer.

Author : xiuperman

Pairing: ChanBaek, find by yourself.

Rating : T

Length: Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst / GenderSwitch.

Disclaimer : Haii! First fanfict from xiuperman! Ngga jamin beneran angst seengaknya nyoba lah ya. All cast milik Tuhan, Orangtua. Alur dan cerita milik xiuperman. Happy Reading!

Summary: Kim Baekhyun, gadis periang yang memiliki wajah cantik jelita dengan latar belakang yang sempurna, dan Wu Chanyeol lelaki tampan yang tidak jauh dari kata sempurna hampir semua gadis tertarik padanya, tetapi dia hanya melihat seorang gadis dan memantapkan hatinya untuk gadis itu. Mampukah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghadapi kenyataan selanjutnya? "Another month. Another year. Another smile. Another tear. Another winter and another summer too. But there can never be another you, Baekhyun." -Chanyeol. [GS! CHANBAEK! EXOFANFICTION! DLDR!]

xiuperman presents 

TYPOS EVERYWHERE

.

. 

.

100th Days of Summer

* * *

"Kim Baekhyun."

"Wu Chanyeol." Ucapnya sambil membalas jabatan tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka, dan kembali duduk. Senyum Baekhyun mengembang melihat lelaki di hadapanya, Wu Chanyeol. Yaah, walaupun Chanyeol tidak sadar.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" Pertanyaan Tao membuyarkan khayalan Baekhyun, dengan segara dia menjawab pertanaan Tao.

"Pancake Coklat." Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. "Ah, kalian sangat kompak!" Tao tertawa dan memanggil pelayan.

Ketiga orang tua itu –Yifan,Joonmyeon dan Tao- berbicara mengenai masalah investasi yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Suasana antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat canggung kareana tidak ada satupun dari mereka berbicara seoatah kata pun.

"Hei, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berusaha mengajak Baekhyun berbicara. Baekhyun menoleh ke asal suara itu, suara berat Chanyeol.

"Ne, ada apa?" jawab Baekhyun. "Kau kelas berapa sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

"A-aku kelas dua sma." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunduk, jujur dia malu menatap wajah Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, dia tidak tahu. Tak lama pesanan mereka pun datang, Baekhyun memakan pesanannya sambil terus menunduk.

"Baekhyun, kau sakit? Kenapa menunduk terus?" Tanya Joonmyeon kepada gadisnya. "Eum, tidak ada apa-apa Appa. Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sepertinya Baekhyun mulai kelelahan. Kita sudahi saja pertemuan hari ini, jangan lupa mampir kerumahku Joonmyeon!" ucap Yifan sambil menggandeng tangan Tao dan diikuti Chanyeol dari belakang, setelah berebut siapa yang akan membayar makan.

"Kau juga jangan lupa mampir kerumah, Yifan. Sampai Jumpa!" Joonmyeon melambaikan tanganya dan mereka berpisah di parkiran café itu.

"Baekhyun benar baik-baik saja? Tidak suka ya Appa bertemu Yifan terlalu lama?" Tanya Joonmyeon ketika memasuki mobil dan memasang sabuk pengamanya. "Gwenchana, Appa. Jangan terlalu khawatir, aku sudah berusia 16 tahun." Jawab Baekhyun yang juga sedang memasang sabuk pengamanya. Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk dan mengacak pelan rambut anaknya.

Mereka tertawa karena sesekali Joonmyeon menceritakan pengalaman masa kecilnya. Baekhyun tertawa bahagia mendengar ucapan sang Ayah. Ayah yang benar-benar dia sayangi. Yang memperjuangkan apapun demi dia. Dia merasa bangga karena memilik ayah sebaik Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di pekarangan rumah, dan memasuki rumah berlantai 3 dengan gaya minimalis. Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dan disambut beberapa maidnya.

"Selamat datang. Sudah sarapan kan? Ingin dibuatkan makan siang apa?" Tanya Jung Ahjumma –Maid kesayangan Baekhyun-. "Aku terserah Appa saja. Appa mau makan siang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun menyusul Appanya yang sedang bersantai di depan tv, dia sudah mengganti dressnya dengan baju rumah dan menempel manja pada bahu ayahnya. Kesempatan yang sangat langka.

"Mungkin sup dengan daging sapi? Atau sup kentang dengan ayam goreng?" Joonmyeon tampak berpikir dan menatap Baekhyun meminta persetujuan putrinya. "Sup kentang!" Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Jung Ahjumma kita makan sup kentang dan ayam goreng saja siang ini." Joonmyeon berpesan pada maidnya, dan dengan segera Jung Ahjumma pergi melaksanakan perintah majikanya.

"Bagaimana tadi, apa menurutmu Chanyeol tampan?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil melirik Baekhyun.  
"Hm, biasa saja dia. Terlalu tinggi." Baekhyun menjawab sekenaya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari televisi.

"Appa tidak menyelesaikan tugas?" Baekhyun memandang wajah ayahnya, mengalihkan perhatian. Dia bohong jika mengakui bahwa Chanyeol biasa saja, dia sangat tampan dengan mata besarnya, walaupun tidak sebesar mata Kyungsoo –sahabat Baekhyun-.

"Memang kenapa? Appa tidak boleh bersantai dengan putri Appa yang cantik ini?" Joonmyeon menarik hidung putrinya, gemas. "Ugh, sakit Appa." Baekhyun memegang hidungnya.  
Joonmyeon tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Ting Tong (Anggep bel rumah.-.)

Joonmyeon menatap pintu rumahnya yang berwarna putih itu. "Biar Appa yang membukanya." Sebelum para Maid membuka pintunya, Joonmyeon melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu rumahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" Sapa seorang perempuan berwajah cantik dengan perpaduan chinesse serta dimplenya. Jangan lupakan rambut panjang berwarna brunettenya itu. Dia tersenyum manis sambil mebungkukkan badannya kepada sang tuan rumah.

"Nado Annyeong. Nuguseyo?" Joonmyeon balas membungkukkan badannya dan mergenyitkan dahinya. Dia tidak pernah melihat wanita di kalangan perumahan ini.

"Ah, aku tetangga barumu. Aku berada di rumah nomor 156, berjarak 3 rumah dari rumahmu. Zhang Yixing imnida. Semoga kita dapat berteman!" Perempuan berwajah Chinese yang diketahui bernama Yixing itu mengulurkan tanganya.

"Tetangga baru ternyata, yah saya harap juga begitu. Mari masuk!" Joomyeon mengajak tamunya memasuki rumahnya.

"Tidak usah, saya harus pergi ke rumah tetangga kasih." Yixing berlalu dan meninggalkan Joonmyeon di depan pintu rumahnya. Joonmyeon tersenyum dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Nuguseyo? Kenapa tidak masuk? Klien Appa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatapa wajah Ayahnya. "Bukan, tetangga baru kita. Rumahnya nomor 156." Joonmyeon mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Baekhyun ber-oh ria sebagai tanggapan pernyataan Joonmyeon.

Mereka menikmati waktu luang mereka sambil sesekali bercanda, sampai Jung Ahjumma menghampiri mereka dan mengatakan kalau makan siang sudah siap. Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju ruang makan. "Kau harus makan banyak Baek, agar cepat tinggi sebelum masa pertumbuhanmu berhenti." Joonmyeon tersenyum dan menyendokkan nasi ke piring putrinya. Baekhyun yang mersa tersindir hanya memajukan bibirnya.

Drrrt, drrrt.

"Yeoboseyo?" Joonmyeon meletakkan sendok makanya dan mengangkat telfonya.

"Ah, ne. Tunggu aku akan segera kesana." Joonmyeon menurunkan handphone dari telinganya dan segera ke kamarnya. Baekhyun mendengus sebal karena dia tahu ayahnya pasti akan mengurus proyek dan pulang larut malam.

Joonmyeon menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih makan siang dan segera mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Appa pergi sebentar, proyek sedang mengalami sedikit masalah. Kalau ada apa-apa bilang ke Jung Ahjumma atau telfon Appa. Appa mencintaimu." Joonmyeon melesat pergi untuk meyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

"Hah, selalu begitu. Sebal." Baekhyun meenghabiskan makan siangnya dengan kasar dan mencuci piringnya. Ya walaupun dia memiliki beberapa maid dia tetap dibiasakan mandiri oleh Joonmyeon, lagipula Baekhyun juga tidak menolak. Setelah mencuci piring, dia pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Dan merebahkan badanya di kasur empuknya yang bergambar Stroberi.

"Wu Chanyeol. Dia tampan dan tinggi. Sangat ideal, pasti dia memiliki banyak teman perempuan dan playboy seperti laki-laki umumnya." Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil menerawang tentang Chanyeol. Namja yang ia temui beberapa saat yang lalu. "Pabboya! Untuk apa aku memikirkanya. Baekkie pabbo!" Baekhyun memukul keningnya hingga merah. Dia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran Chanyeol dengan tidur siang, tapi hasilnya nihil, dia tidak bisa.

"Mengerjakan tugas saja lebih baik." BAekhyun mengambil alat tulisnya dan membuka buku untuk menjawab tugas. "Astaga! Baekkie kenapa sih, tidak bisa konsentrasi. Eottokhae?" Baekhyun berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri sambil meletakkan alat tulisnya dan menatap bukunya. "Kenapa Appa harus mengajak aku menemui keluarga Wu tadi pagi." Baekhyun terdiam dan tampak berpikir.

'Mungkin dengan mandi pikiranku bisa lebih jernih.' Baekhyun mengambil handuk dan baju gantinya lalu pergi mandi, setelah mandi dia berjalan ke lantai bawah untuk melihat televisi.

Ting Tong.

Perhatian Baekhyun yang awalnya menatap televisi pun tergantikan ke pintu rumahnya, dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan ke depan pintu untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya dan merusak acara santainya. Dia medorong gagang pintunya yang terbuat dari batu marmer dan menatap dari bawah orang yang datang ke rumahnya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung. "Hai, aku disuruh Ibuku untuk mengantarkan ini. Entah apa aku tidak tahu." Chanyeol menyodorkan bingkisan dengan kertas kado berwarna biru. "Untuk siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol. "Molla, pikir saja sendiri, memang kau tidak bisa membuka lalu membaca untuk siapa?" Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mau masuk dulu?" Baekhyun menawarkan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke rumahnya. "Aniya, aku ingin basket bersama teman-temanku." Chanyeol langsung memakai helmnya dan menaiki motornya.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam melihat Chanyeol yang langsung pergi tanpa berpamitan. "Aish, jinjja. Ada ternyata orang seperti itu. Ck." Baekhyun menutup pintu dan berjalan ke kamarnya untuk membuka bingkisan dari Ibu Chanyeol.

"Ah ternyata gaun, untuk apa? Kenapa Tao Ahjumma tidak meninggalkan note? Sebaiknya aku menunggu Appa dan menanyakanya. Mungkin Chanyeol salah kirim." Baekhyun berbicara kepada diri nya sendiri dan memasukka gaun itu ke asalnya, dan menanti ayahnya pulang.

.

.

.

Kriiing.

Alarm Baekhyun terdengar nyaring tepat pada jam Setengah enam pagi, Baekhyun mematikan alarmnya dan mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah menguap dan menata kasurnya dia pergi menyiapkan seragam sekolahnya, setelah itu dia mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi.

"Selamat pagi Appa!" Sapa Baekhyun sambil mencium pipi Ayahnya yang sedang membaca Koran dan menyesap kopi paginya.

"Selamat pagi juga, sayang. Kau tertidur di meja belajarmu lagi." Joonmyeon tersenyum kepada Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya, Appa, Kemarin Chanyeol memberikan kotak yang berisi gaun katanya dari Ahjumma Tao tapi Chaneol tidak bilang untuk siapa dan didalamnya juga tidak ada note." Baekhyun bertanya kepada Ayahnya sambil memakan sarapan paginya.

"Hm, Appa juga tidak tahu. Kau yakin kalau Tao tidak meletakkan notenya di box?" Joonmyeon menatap anaknya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari sang ayah. "Nanti akan Appa tanyakan kepada Tao. Sudah hampir terlambat, ayo kita berangkat." Joonmyeon beranjak dari ruang makan ke garasi untuk mengambil mobil.

"Appa, jadi ke sekolahku kan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membuntuti ayahnya dar belakang dan memasuki mobil mewah milik Joonmyeon.

"Ne, undanganya jam berapa?"

"Sekitar jam sembilan, usahakan datang ne ne ne?" Baekhyun menggelayut manja pada bahu ayahnya yang sedang menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Tentu saja, kalau bukan appa yang datang siapa lagi?" Joonmyeon menanggapi permintaan anaknya senyuman malaikatnya.

"Yey!" BAekhyun bersorak dan Joonmyeon hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya.

**TBC**

Yey chapter dua update, akhirnya bisa selesai! Bingung mau naruh ending dimana yaudah deh inspirasi udah minim taruh disana aja.

Plis jangan bunuh saya dengan fanfict yang murahan dan aneh bin kamseupay ini demi apapun ini fanfict abal-abal banget :c Maafiiin banget kalo ceritanya konyol gini, tapi kedepanya saya bakal bikin fanfict ini lebih spektakuler *najis* *bohong*

By the way, buat yang udah review kemarin AAAAA BIG THANKS YAAA. Ada yang ngasih saran juga, makasih saranya dan ada juga yang ngeritik thanks banget ya kritiknya membangun banget! Dan maaaf kalo kemarin banyak typonya.

That's all, thanks yang udah mau baca! I love you to the moon and galaxy!

WITH LOVE,

XIUPERMAN


End file.
